Charles Evans
Charles Evans was born in 2249. At the age of three, in 2252, he was the sole survivor of transport ship crash on the desolate planet Thasus. With the loss of his parents, the planet's inhabitants, the Thasians, granted Evans with his wide array of powers so that he could survive on their inhospitable homeworld. Although they were able to restrain him temporarily, they were unable or unwilling to remove the powers. Evans' powers included: * Telepathy * Telekinesis * The ability to make matter vanish, to create matter, and to rearrange the structure of matter * The ability to influence the operation of mechanical devices * The ability to alter the physiology of living beings and to influence their mental processes Early life Evans spent fourteen years on Thasus before the Antares discovered him in 2266, by which time he was seventeen years old. During his time on the cargo ship, an Antares crewmember taught Evans card tricks. He eventually used his psionic powers to take control of the Antares and its crewmembers. The ship transferred Evans to the , so that he might be reunited with his only known relatives on Colony 5. Aboard the Enterprise, Evans claimed to have learned to speak by talking to the crashed ship's memory banks. He'd survived on food concentrates for a time, discovering edible native foods before his supplies had been exhausted. Spock and McCoy debated this, Spock contending that Charlie's survival argued for the existence of some form of intelligent life on Thasus. Evans himself, displaying his remarkable immaturity, fell in love with Yeoman Janice Rand, and even caused Uhura to lose her voice when she was singing in the Enterprise s recreation room. When Captain Ramart of the Antares attempted to warn the Enterprise about Evans, the Antares exploded. Charlie was questioned in connection with this incident, and revealed he had removed a baffle plate on the shield of the Antares energy pile. While Spock believed that this act demonstrated Evans had a total disregard for life, Kirk argued that he was a child who didn't understand what life was. Evans rationalized his act by saying, "It would've blown up anyway. Well, they weren't nice to me! They wanted to get rid of me. They don't, now." As before on the Antares, Evans gained control of the Enterprise. Kirk speculated that he might be a Thasian, but medical scans taken by McCoy showed Evans' physiology matched that of 23rd century Humans, leading McCoy to suspect that, despite his abilities, Evans was Human. When Kirk believed Evans had overextended himself and the crew took advantage of this to overwhelm him further by turning on all the technology aboard the ship, Evans was defeated. The Thasians, having discovered Evans' departure from their world, caught up to him before the Enterprise reached Colony 5. Claiming it was impossible for Evans to live a normal life, they transported him aboard their vessel and departed. Pressed to explain what had become of the people and objects he had made "go away," Evans could not or would not do so. Whatever happened to them, they were not destroyed, since the Thasians were able to restore them. It was probable that Evans didn't fully understand his own powers. ( ) Later life In 2305, Evans boarded an outpost and demanded the location of James T. Kirk. The data clerk stated Kirk was dead, and Evans angrily overloaded the outpost's systems and destroyed it. Stating, "I didn't wait forty years to be cheated!" Nyota Uhura, Pavel Chekov, and several others later found Evans on a planet. Uhura recognized him immediately, out of anger, Evans entered the Guardian of Forever, destroys Kirk in the past, and creates an alternate timeline. During the alternate timeline, Evans engages in combat with the surviving Gary Mitchell. To end the alternate reality, he re-enters the Guardian and destroys himself, ending the timeline. Category:Humans